Canción de lluvia
by oxybry
Summary: Sobre esa vez en la que Zeno bailó bajo la lluvia [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos]


**CANCIÓN DE LLUVIA**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ no me pertenece.

 _[Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos]_

Esa vez en la que Zeno bailó bajo la lluvia ( _propuesto por_ mutemuia).

…

Se despierta apretándose el pecho con la mano, con el grito ahogado en la garganta porque se niega a ser liberado. Otro corazón latería acelerado, no el suyo, el suyo mantiene su andar tranquilo. Las gotas de lluvia caen sin cesar, las puede escuchar. Los truenos rugen y retumban, alguna vez pensó que el cielo se rompería, hoy sabe que no lo hará. El viento aúlla como un lobo. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y pasa la mano sobre su pecho, allí, donde acertó aquel golpe que debió haberlo matado, en aquel campo donde las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con las de sangre el día que descubrió el verdadero peso de su poder. Suspira y permite a su mente volver al presente.

Abre los ojos lentamente, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios al saberla allí, su Kaya, pero se levanta con preocupación cuando no la ve en la pequeña cabaña.

—¡Kaya, Kaya! —llama su nombre.

Siente el pánico crecer en su pecho. Abre la puerta a toda prisa, pero se detiene de golpe, no da crédito a la visión frente a él. Un rayo ilumina el campo que se extiende más allá de la vista y allí está ella, bailando bajo la lluvia. Su corazón parece detenerse dentro de su pecho.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclama acercándosele, la lluvia empapándolo—. No puedes, es malo para ti, para tu salud.

Kaya sonríe.

—No, no lo es —dice tomándolo de las manos—, ven y baila conmigo.

—No, debes volver adentro.

—Pero quiero bailar bajo la lluvia.

Zeno niega con la cabeza y pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Es divertido —dice haciéndolo girar junto a ella en su improvisado baile—, es una celebración y es un agradecimiento.

Zeno frunce el ceño confundido y ella aprovecha para responder la pregunta muda.

—Una celebración —aclara ella—, porque cae sobre los ríos y la tierra, en bosques y playas creando el hermoso mundo que veremos mañana, el mundo donde Kaya puede vivir con Zeno.

—Ya veo —dice con una sonrisa en los labios, olvidando la amarga memoria que le trae la lluvia.

—Pero no solo es eso, bailo con la lluvia también en agradecimiento, porque ella te trajo a mí. Llegaste a mí en un día de lluvia —contesta con esa sonrisa que Zeno tanto ama.

—¡Tienes razón! No lo había pensado, la lluvia me trajo a ti —dice mientras se para totalmente erguido.

—¿Zeno?

Zeno hace una reverencia y sonriendo pregunta:

—¿Me concedería la hermosa dama el placer de este baile, mi primer baile bajo la lluvia?

Kaya sonríe y llora al mismo tiempo.

—El placer es todo mío.

Zeno toma sus manos y ambos bailan al son de la melodía que canta la lluvia. Una melodía única, una melodía perfecta, una melodía que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Un baile bajo la lluvia.

…

—¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunta Yona en un susurro a Hak mientras se refugian de la lluvia bajo un frondoso árbol.

—Creo que está bailando.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Shin-Ah.

—¿Le dieron ganas? —pregunta Yoon pensativo sentado al pie de las raíces.

—Pero, ¿bajo la lluvia? —interviene Kija—, se va a resfriar.

—Zeno no se puede resfriar, idiota.

—Será mejor asegurarnos que pueda bailar todo lo que quiera el día de su cumpleaños, estoy seguro de que Yona-chan estará feliz de enseñar a bailar a los que no sepan —comenta Jae-Ha desde una rama del árbol.

—N-No podría pedir eso de la princesa, jamás —tartamudeó Kija colorado.

—Qué considerado de tu parte, serpiente albina.

—No me llames serpiente albina —exclama Kija.

—¡Chicos! —se escucha el llamado de Zeno, al parecer el grito de Kija los había delatado—, vengan a bailar con Zeno bajo la lluvia.

—¿Por qué?

—Es divertido y además es el deseo de un pobre viejo —dijo jalando a Hak y Yona, quienes a su vez arrastraban a los demás.

Pronto todos, Ao incluida, bailaban bajo las gruesas gotas de lluvia, entre risas, bromas y unos terriblemente descoordinados movimientos.

—Nos vamos a resfriar, idiotas —dice Yoon entre las risas bailando de la mano de Yona.

—El chico no debe preocuparse, si se resfrían Zeno cuidará de todos ustedes. Zeno será la madre sustituta. Zeno cuidará de todos.


End file.
